sorpresas
by Darkmiss01
Summary: ¿Que clase de pensamientos tiene Milo, cuando ve un par de valijas en la salida del departamento? Día 7 MiloShipfest


Milo siempre disfruto sorprender a sus seres queridos, sin embargo el hecho de ser sorprendido por un detalle como el que le había hecho Camus, su novio, no tenía precio. Pues esa mañana, cuando estuvo a punto de ir a su trabajo en una compañía constructora, se quedó consternado el hecho de observar un par de valijas que bloqueaba la salida del departamento.

Por un momento, todos sus pensamientos se tornaron oscuros, en los que implicaba la ruptura de su casi prometido por seis años de estar juntos y dos de vivir en el mismo sitio. Su mente le exigía buscar a Camus, para poder pedir una explicación, más sus músculos no respondías a sus ordenes, sus brazos perdieron las fuerzas que dejo caer los planos que ese día expondría a sus superiores para ese ambicioso proyecto de condominios

Busco alguna razón, que pudiera justificar a Camus su retirada de su lecho de amor, dejando que su mente recapitulara su vida, no encontraba ningún error,… bueno tal vez el hecho de ese mismo proyecto en la que todo su equipo y él habían ingresado esos últimos meses, lo habían hecho descuidar a Camus. Aquellas veces en la que el peliazul, había planeado unos momentos de privacidad, él las sustituida por las horas laborales. Los besos que antes despertaban al chico cambiaron a la soledad de la habitación, e incluso los roces en la que sus cuerpos se hacían uno, se manifestó cuando él pedía su opinión con las corbatas que combinaban con los trajes, cuando se daban las juntas con sus superiores.

No eso estaba mal, esa persona no era él, él nunca descuidaría de esa forma a Camus, el lo amaba más que su propia vida. Camus había estado en su vida desde cuando llegó a ese país extranjero, buscando fortuna lejos de su bella Grecia, aprendiendo adaptarse a una cultura muy deferente, aprendiendo el acelerado ritmo de la ciudad. Camus estuvo con él cuando llegó a la ciudad y por un tropezón choco con ese chico de cabellos tan azules como el hielo y de ojos zafiros.

El galo había sido su guía en esas tierras, y aunque podía sonar ridículo, Camus siempre había estado con él en las buenas y en las malas, lo había ayudado cuando tenía que aprender el idioma, estuvo cuando comenzó a pedir trabajo como el chico que traía el café, lo escuchaba cuando llegaba cansado y frustrado por no lograr sus propias metas a llegar, e incluso fue quien le dio la motivación para exigir que se le permitiera presentar su trabajo a sus superiores, cuando ellos buscaban a gente con talento en la arquitectura. Camus siempre estuvo con él en esos momentos duros de la vida, y ahora se iba.

¿Que iba hacer?,¿ con quien podía confesar sus miedos y preocupaciones, quien sería la persona que lo acurrucaría entre sus brazos cuando la debilidad de sus pensamientos pudieran más con su razón, dejando salir al niño temeroso que había sido en su infancia?

Tan sumergido en su mente se encontraba que no presto atención a unos pasos que cobraban intensidad a cada segundo, que se acercaba a él. La figura de aquella persona que tanto nombra Milo en mente apareció, sorprendida al ver todo esos tubos enrollados en la entrada, siendo Milo muy cuidadoso de que se arrugaran, se inquieta al ver al chico arrodillado observado fijamente las valijas que había sacado de la habitación que compartían.

-¡¿Milo?!-Lo llama un poco asustado, temiendo que el moreno haya colapsado.

-Camus.- dijo esperanzado

-Milo, ¿Acaso pasa algo?

El griego no contesto la pregunta, pues se apresuró a levantarse del suelo para abrazarlo, como su vida dependiera de ello.

-por favor Camus, no te vayas, no sabía que hacer si tu te vas, eres mi todo, te amo.

El galo quedo desconcertado por la confección, pero no dijo nada, dejo que Milo lo siguiera abrazando, mientras rememoraba, cuando fue la última vez, en la que ambos compartieron un abrazo, un roce, una caricia.

Camus sabía que Milo había descuidado su relación, sin embargo él sabía todo el trabajo y los sacrificios que realizaba por ambos, había presenciado los desvelos que se sometida el pelilia a muy altas horas de la noche, llegando a incluso a no descansar, apenas levantándose del escritorio de donde trabajaba para bañarse e irse a trabajar. Había sido el mudo testigo de la pérdida de peso de Milo, cuando no tenía ni la oportunidad de almorzar algo en la empresa, por toda la responsabilidad que había adquirido de ese tiempo para adelante.

Si, Milo lo tenía descuidado, al igual que su saludr. Ese ritmo que había adquirido solo lo está matando lentamente, y eso no podía ignorar.

Es por eso que llamo a las oficinas del trabajo de Milo, inventado una enfermedad que no tenía, que involucrada el sol del verano en Francia; había pedido al menos unos días para que se repusiera, solo unos días en la que no había trabajos, planos y rutinas, solo ellos dos, lejos del ajetreo de la ciudad, había logrado contactar con unos amigos que rentaban cabañas a las afueras de la ciudad, esa el ambiente perfecto para que el moreno poco a poco recuperara vitalidad y fuerza; y avivaran la chispa de la pasión que hace mucho tiempo tenían apagada. Con respeto al trabajo de Milo, había logrado mandar una copia de los planos que presentarían ese día y los siguiente, conocía muy bien a Milo poco para imaginar que ya tendría sus tareas adelantadas por una semana. El tiempo suficiente para que el griego se recuperara completamente.

Acaricia la mata de pelos lilas, que tenía Milo como cabello, como otras ocasiones lo había hecho.

-no me ire de tu lado Milo, te amo, como para pensar en dejarte, cariño.

Milo escucho las palabras de Camus y se sintió tranquilo, sabía que Camus nunca lo engañaría, ni le daría una mentida por muy blanca que fuera. Así que termino por concluir algo, al diablo el trabajo por el día de hoy, este día se quedaría con Camus, lo agarro por la cintura y con cinismo fue devorando a Camus, casi arrancándole la ropa en medio des vestíbulo. El galo menciona sobre una salida. Que esperara, hacía tiempo que no le hacia el amor a Camus, y tenía pensado hacérselo hasta que este desfalleciera.


End file.
